Just Don't Bother
by binglebangleboshdeorangecarrot
Summary: robyn gets a new boyfriend, but loses a different friend at the same time. Will they make up, and what will happen? (somethings got to happen or it would be like reading CS Lewis) Reese! xxx
1. Chapter 1

**JUST DON'T BOTHER BY EMMIETHEORANGESPARTICLECARROT.**

**I love aoife because she is my absolute favourite character ever in the entire world! Anyway, here is my first ever Fanfic so be nice please!**

Jamie, Robyn and Aoife were leaning up against the reception desk, talking to each other.

Robyn took out her phone and showed the other two girls a photo of her new boyfriend Kyle.

"Aaawwgh! It's soooo cute!" Jamie teased, playfully squeezing Robyn's cheek. She laughed.

"Well I think that boyfriends are just a waste of time and space. And come to think of it money as well." Aoife told Robyn quite bluntly.

Robyn widened her eyes. "There was no need for that. You are just plain evil." Jamie told Aoife.

"Yeah, I've just found myself a fella' and you are being an utter bitch." Robyn told Aoife, folding her arms.

"Yeah Aoife. You ruin everything like that." Jamie said.

Aoife looked at him. "Fine then." She shouted at the other two student nurses, throwing her paperwork down onto the desk with a band and walking off.

Jamie and Robyn laughed at her.

"Shouldn't we go after her?" Jamie asked Robyn,

"Just don't bother." She replied to him.

**Soooooooooooooooooo, did you like it? Please review it in the box below. Pretty please with cheese on top! Anyway thank you for reading this.**

**Reesey. xxx**

Paste your document here...


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok people, here is chapter two and i tis longer than the first one. So, please i really really really do haope that you like it.**

Aoife ran away from Robyn and Jamie, all she had been doing was pointing out a fact, but that too wnet wrong.

She didn't care where she was going anymore.

Aoife ran out and through the ambulance bay. "Aoife?" Dixie asked as she saw the teen running out of the hospital. "Aoife, come back here this instant!" She shouted, both much more firmer and stricter than before.

Aoife didn't stop, but she sped up. Running out onto the road. "AOIFE!" Dixie yelled as a car came down the road. Only she saw it.

Dixie ran as fast as she could up to Aoife and tried to push her out of the way, but Aoife wouldn't move.

At the last possible minute, the car swerved, just missing the two of them. The driver started to shout a torrent of abuse at them, beeping his horn loudly in the girl's direction.

By then, Jeff, Fletch and Zoe had run over to them.

"Dixie princess are you OK?" Jeff asked his wife, clearly worried about what had just happened.

"Jeez Jeffrey, stop your fussing. I'm fine, really!" Dixie told him, shaking her head and laughing quietly to herself.

Meanwhile, Fletch and Zoe had run after Aoife who had just done a runner again.

"Aoife O'Reilly! You Get Back Here Right This Instant!" Zoe yelled after the girl, leaning over to gasp for breath. She looked over at Fletch trying to catch up with his young mentee.

Dixie and Jeff ran up to her then. "Where's Aoife?" Dixie asked Zoe.

"Where's Fletch?" Jeff asked her, looking around him as if he was searching for someone or something.** (Oh yeah, he is!)**

Zoe pointed two small blobs in the distance out to them.

"Is it just me, or am I dreaming?" Jeff asked the women, quite suddenly.

"What? Why did you say that Jeffrey old dearie?" Dixie asked him.

"Well, reason one is that you both almost get run over by a car, then in less than a few little seconds, she's back up and running away from us." Jeff answered.

"And reason two is...?" Zoe asked him, clearly bored.

"I'm stood ALONE with two lovley women." He said as if it was the simplist thing on the whole entire planet.

"Urgh!" Zoe said, discusted at Jeff's thoughts.

"Jeff, that's so you." Dixie told him, playfully shoving him away from her.

"Oi Look!" Zoe told them both, as she pointed out Fletch and Aoife coming back towards them.

About two whole minutes later, Fletch, Aoife, Zoe, Dixie and Jeff were all standing together outside the hospital.

"DON'T YOU EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN YOUND LADY, OR I'LL TAKE AWAY ANY CHANCES OF YOU GETTING A JOB HERE!" Zooe screamed at Aoife, her cheeks red and steam pouring out of her ears. **(ok, so that bit about the smoke isn't real, but so what)**

Aoife just looked at her, so Zoe gave up.

"Aoife, I'm real dissapointed in you today, you are supposed to be helping me by beating jamie and lloyd and robyn and linda." Fletch told her, his face was actually looking quite serious which was a strange sighting indeed.

Aoife didn't respond to him.

Dixie was about to start to say something to the student nurse when Zoe cut her off.

"No DIxie, just don't bother." She told the paramedic, looking smug with herself.

**So what did you guys think? is it any good, d you want anything to happen or anything like that? Please tell me! :) xxx**

**Reese.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So hello there, here I am again. Good for some people, bad for others (hopefully, no one falls into that category!) Anyway, chapter three awaits my command! I don't own casualty!**

Aoife ran into the leaky old hospital toilets that always smelled like someone had used too much bleach, and sat down on one of the toilet seats.

And, she cried. Now that was not something that Aoife O'Reilly did very often.

Tears dripped down her pale face and onto the hard stone floor.

Then, she did something that she had never done before, something terrible, something so unspeakable.

She bought out a razor blade and put it up against her bare wrist.

It hurt soooooo much, the pain was almost unbearable and all that Aoife wanted to do was scream.

But, in a different feeling overcame her as well.

One almost like peace, it was a pain that took away all of the hatred and hurt in her mind and replaced it with this.

Aoife drew another line down her flesh, then another.

Soon, there were seven red lines running up her arm. Seven lines that meant more than anyone that just looked at them would ever know.

There was blood everywhere. Her usually light purple uniform was now stained red in places, her skin was covered with blood and a puddle of redness covered the ground beneath her feet.

Aoife quickly grabbed the toilet roll and wrapped some of it around her arms, covering her marks in white.

Then, she used more of it to mop up the blood on the floor, making sure that none of it was left behind.

Aoife pulled her hoodie over her head, covering up her arms, uniform and head. All of the blood was no longer visible.

So, Aoife left, no one would ever know what had just taken place in that cubicle.

**Thank you so much for reading this fan fiction, if you have I'll love you for all eternity!**

**Reese! J xxxxx**


End file.
